


Taeyong to the Rescue (Oneshot)

by castiels_kpop



Series: NCT Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Near Death, Roommates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: He glanced through tear-soaked lashes over to his dresser, his long-forgotten antidepressants seemingly teasing him. “Take us and you'll be free of your pain. Empty the bottle, Jaehyun, take all of us, and you won't have to feel like this ever again.”





	Taeyong to the Rescue (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be sleeping because I have work tomorrow, but this was obviously more important to write. And since the tags hate me, warnings are right here.
> 
> WARNINGS: suicide attempt, near overdose, depression, please take these into account if you are sensitive with these topics.

Jaehyun locked the door as he came into his room and sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands. He let out a sigh, knowing that Taeyong wouldn't be home for hours. He had time to himself, and he hated it. He couldn't deal with having time alone. 

Jaehyun heard the clock on the wall tick, feeling the seconds drag by excruciatingly slow. He couldn't handle it anymore. He felt a choked sob come out, unable to hold it back. As he tried to get a handle on his emotions, Jaehyun knew he was falling deeper and deeper into a place where he only fell while he was left alone. 

He let out another sob, allowing the tears to stream down his face. He silently wished he had taken up Taeyong’s offer to go out for the night. But that was another thing that Jaehyun added onto the neverending list of things that he thought he did wrong. Along with never communicating right with his roommate, letting himself fall into such a state of depression, and a slew of other things that he could hardly list now. 

Jaehyun curled up on his bed, thinking about the fact that he locked his door. He could do anything, he thought, and even if Taeyong came back, the older boy couldn't do anything. 

He glanced through tear-soaked lashes over to his dresser, his long-forgotten antidepressants seemingly teasing him. “Take us and you'll be free of your pain. Empty the bottle, Jaehyun, take all of us, and you won't have to feel like this ever again.”

Jaehyun’s mind was racing, slowly convincing him that Taeyong only roomed with him because he had money; because he paid for most of the rent and the other things that they had acquired in their shared household over the years. Jaehyun couldn't take it anymore. 

He shakily stood up, slowly making his way over to his dresser, the antidepressants still mocking him from inside their orange-tinted prison. “Take us all, Jaehyun, no one will care.” He let out shaky sobs as unsteady hands reached out for the bottle. 

The top of it was quickly removed, not giving the boy time to think about what he was going to do. Jaehyun poured the whole bottle of medication into his hand right before he heard pounding at his door, and a loud and concerned “Jaehyun??” coming from the other side. 

It was Taeyong. Jaehyun must've been too busy immersed in his own self-destructive thoughts to hear the front door open. The emotionally unstable boy let out yet another choked sob, only to the dismay of Taeyong, who judged the situation to be worse. 

“Jaehyun! Open your door, please!” Taeyong begged, refusing to quit pounding at the still-locked door. Jaehyun’s hand faltered, pills falling out of it and scattering amongst clothes on the floor. He fell to his knees, the rest of the medication dropped out of his hand, and the rest of what was left of his self-control crumbled. 

Taeyong hadn't given up, leaving only for a second to find a spare key to Jaehyun’s room, glad that he had been given one. He quickly unlocked the door, opening it to see the younger boy in a state of ruin. Taeyong took a second to take in the younger boy's current situation, quickly sitting on the floor in front of him and taking Jaehyun’s hands in his own. 

His eyes were filled with concern, but Jaehyun’s tear-soaked ones refused to meet his. Taeyong let the boy meet his gaze in his own time, which took a few minutes. As soon as Jaehyun looked up and saw Taeyong looking at him with concern, he collapsed into the older boy. 

He couldn't take listening to his own thoughts, and now he let down the only person who may have ever cared about him? Jaehyun cried, soon soaking the front of Taeyong’s t-shirt. 

Taeyong broke the silence with a quiet “Jaehyun, what happened?”, and Jaehyun didn't know how to explain. He let a few sad thoughts influence his actions, and almost killed himself? Jaehyun’s pretty sure that Taeyong could see that for himself, and he didn't need to relive his short-yet-nearly-fatal actions. 

Jaehyun shook his head, just enough for Taeyong to notice. He was broken, and he didn't know how to explain it. Jaehyun tried to speak, his words coming out in between his broken cries “T-tried to…” and he trailed off, his crying quickly drowning out the words. 

“Tried to what, Jae?” Taeyong moved his hand up to wipe the tears from Jaehyun’s eyes, but they were soon replaced by fresh ones. He tried soothing the distraught boy, but was getting nowhere. 

“T-tried to…hurt myself…” The last words of Jaehyun’s sentence were almost inaudible. But Taeyong heard him, and his heart sank. He should've been here for his best friend, especially if he was in dire need of someone stopping him from trying to kill himself. 

But Taeyong kept his thoughts to himself, not exactly in a position to make the crying boy feel worse. He soothed Jaehyun, pulling him closer to hug him while whispering quiet yet comforting words to the boy.

Taeyong kept the younger boy close, doing everything that he could think of to keep Jaehyun safe from his own thoughts, which wasn't much. All he could think of was to get Jaehyun to sleep, and then maybe he could start feeling better in the morning. 

So Taeyong did just that. He helped Jaehyun out of his room and into Taeyong’s own room, figuring that he could sleep on the couch. But Jaehyun had other plans as he tugged on Taeyong’s damp t-shirt, pulling him down next to him. 

A muffled “Thank you for saving me” was heard, and Taeyong felt Jaehyun relax as he fell asleep. He knew that they would have to talk about everything in the morning, find Jaehyun some help. But for now, he was going to let the boy sleep. He needed it.


End file.
